


The Winter soldier gets a manicure and pedicure

by bedb



Category: Flo from TV, Wintersoldier - Fandom
Genre: Humor, TV show gossip, manicures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: Hydra makes sure their favorite assassin gets his fingers and toes taken care of.





	The Winter soldier gets a manicure and pedicure

Flo entered the abandoned bank vault behind Agent Rollins with her manicure kit in hand and a name tag on her white blouse announcing her name was Flo although this was actually her fourth visit to the subterranean lab and everyone knew her. Her client was the Asset, although she refused to call him that, already seated at the small table with his right hand in a bowl of green dish washing liquid and his feet in a large pan of the watered down stuff. The two rocket scientists who ran the lab thought it was a funny joke having him soak his hand in dish washing liquid, although Flo had told them a dozen times that the woman’s name in the commercial was Madge not Flo. Her client looked up at her from beneath a curtain of long dark hair with shy blue eyes. He was attractive in a homeless hippie sort of way. Poor thing had lost his left arm in a harvester accident in Canada. Who knew wheat farming could be so dangerous?

Sitting at the table across from the strangely silent young man, she smiled and opened her case. “How are you doing, Honey?” she asked with a bright smile on her face.

He glanced at Rollins and then muttered softly, “Fine.”

“You’re talking today,” she remarked enthusiastically. “Will wonders never cease?” Another glance at Rollins and then he smiled.

Taking his hand out of the solution, she dried it off with a small hand towel and asked, “Remember what I told you about Amy and Sheldon? Well it’s gotten worse.”

Who are Amy and Sheldon?

“Penny and Leonard are on their way to Las Vegas to get married, but Amy has broken up with Sheldon. And he bought her a big engagement ring.”

Am I to return Amy to Sheldon?

“Oh wait, I brought you something,” Flo said and pulled a tequila pop complete with a worm out of her bag. Without asking by your leave, she stuck it in his mouth. “I thought of you when I saw this.”

Food? It didn't taste like food, but he liked it.

“He can’t have that!” Rocket scientist number one exclaimed and reached to take the sucker out of the Asset’s mouth. The Asset bit down hard on the stick so the scientist could not pull it out of his mouth.

“One worm won’t hurt him,” Rollins countered with a snicker.

“You don’t know that,” Rocket scientist number two scolded Rollins. The scientist backed up when the Asset glared at him, the end of the sucker sticking out of his mouth like a small white antenna or weapon. 

“Go stand over there,” Rollins told the two lab rats. “You think Amy and Sheldon are really broken up?” he turned to Flo and asked. Hey, he was a Big Bang fan.

“Lord no,” she answered and attacked the Asset’s fingers with a cuticle tool. “But I bet you anything Leonard and Penny are not going to get married.”

This is important? Leonard and Penny are not getting married. Must inquire.

Rollins paused a moment, a big grin stretching across his face. “Did you see the Kardashians on the red carpet?”

“OH God, yes. Wasn’t Kim’s dress just awful?” the manicurist asked with a sneer.

Rollins laughed. “I didn’t mind her showing off a little pussy.”

Flo glanced up grinning and said, “You boys!”

Kim Kardashian has a cat? Rollins likes cats? The Asset removed the sucker from his mouth and said, “I like pussies too.”

Rollins looked stunned. “When was the last time you had pussy?”

The Asset did not understand the question. “You mean ate a pussy?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

The Asset contemplated it a moment. When was the last time he killed and ate a cat? “I don’t remember,” he admitted.

“Best you keep that information to yourself,” Rollins advised. The Asset returned the sucker to his mouth. What was he forced to eat on his last mission in Russia? Cat? Or rat? He liked the food Flo gave him. He watched as she clipped his nails and ran an emery board over them. A coat of clear enamel By the time she was finished, so was his sucker.

“Now the footsies,” Flo said and scooted back. Moving the chair and table aside, she sat on a stool at his feet. Laying a towel over her knee, she picked his right foot up and rested it on the towel. The scary dreaded Asset turned into jelly as she vigorously rubbed his foot. “Like this, Honey?” He nodded. She took a pumice stone to the rough edges and then dipped his foot back into the water. When she removed it from the water, she worked on his toes, rubbing between them and popping joints. If his eyes could have rolled back in his head, he would have allowed them.

“He really likes that,” Rollins observed thoughtfully.

“I’ve got magic fingers,” Flo beamed proudly. “Did you see that latest scandal rag? Apparently Scott has had sex with all the Kardashian sisters.”

“Wrong color for some of them,” Rollins replied with a huff. “Every time I pick up a rag I read Kourtney is kicking him out. And I seriously think Bruce has a screw loose. How can you cut your balls off and then tell everyone you are a lesbian?” 

The Asset looked up confused. There was a question rolling around in his head somewhere, but he couldn’t quite catch it and make a sentence out of it. Flo’s hands on his foot was sending a tingling sensation up his leg. Looking up at Rollins again, he said, “I don’t understand.”

“Bruce would rather lick pussy than fuck it,” Rolling replied before realizing his choice of words would just confuse the Asset even more. Yeah, he was right. The Asset was still thinking with a 1940s brain in the 21st century. Steve Rogers had had the same expression the first time he heard the term.

“All right, Honey, I’m going to rub your foot all over now,” Flo said and put a little baby oil in the palm of her hand.

The Asset liked this, although he was still troubled by someone fucking a cat. Hearing Rumlow’s voice growling, he looked back as the commander entered the space. “Hey, sweetheart, we still on for four?” he asked Flo.

“Yes, and I have the same nail polish that I use for Honey here for you.”

The Asset looked up at Rumlow and said, “Rollins likes pussy. I think I do too, but I don’t think I’ve ever eaten one.” 

Rumlow turned a curious dark eye towards his second. Surely an explanation was forthcoming. “Cats. He thinks we are talking about cats,” Rollins explained.

“I’ll be sure to tell Pierce that just before he orders this poor son of a bitch to kill you.” Turning back to the Asset, he said, “He’s talking about girls.” The Winter Soldier’s eyes darkened expostantially to his growing anger. “Don’t worry, I’ll shoot him for you.” About then Flo hit a sweet spot in the Asset’s foot that had him biting his lip. Can’t stay angry when someone is rubbing your foot.

“Amy and Sheldon have broken up,” he said, trying to suppress a moan.

“Aw that’s too bad. Who the fuck are Amy and Sheldon?”

“Some people on TV,” Flo answered. Finished with the Asset’s foot, she set it down carefully on the floor. 

Rumlow glanced back at his second. “Asset, what else did they mention?”

“Bruce is a lesbian.”

“Yeah, that one makes no sense. Anything else?”

“Scott is fucking all the Kardashian sisters.”

Rumlow glanced at Rollins again with so much disappointment on his face. “You believe that?”

“No, I said it was impossible.”

Rumlow glanced back at the Asset and said, “You just can’t trust gossip. How much longer, Sweetie?”

“When I finish with his foot, that will be it.”

“Well, let’s see if we can finish it without confusing him. OK?”

“That’s fine with me,” Flo answered. Rumlow was always just as nice as he could be with her, but she felt that underneath that charming exterior was one really sick puppy.

Leaning against the counter, Rumlow grinned and asked, “So what about that game last night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get stupid ideas. This is one of the dumber ones


End file.
